


moving day

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [323]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Moving, PJO, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Percy held the heavy box steadily with one arm, before taking a huge IKEA bag Annabeth handed him into his free one.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [323]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Kudos: 25





	moving day

Percy held the heavy box steadily with one arm, before taking a huge IKEA bag Annabeth handed him into his free one. It was not quite as heavy, but that was probably the bag with their plates and kitchen utensils, which explained everything.

Annabeth herself was only carrying one moving box, because one of them needed atleast one hand free to open up doors smoothly, that way neither would have to put everything down until the stuff was in their flat.

She held the door open for Percy, before getting in herself, and then they began walking up the stairs. Thankfully, they would live on the second story out of five, so taking the lift wasn’t necessary. Being cramped into such a small space with so much stuff wasn’t that ideal anyway.

Soon, they were by the door to the new apartment, and they went inside, and finally got to put the stuff down. Since they were doing so many trips, neither bothered to lock it at the moment.

The floor was filled with bags and so many boxes stacked on top of each other, and they were no way near done. Both of them were sweating like crazy. Moving in together was supposed to be this amazing thing, showing that the relationship was serious, but right now, neither could feel any appeal in the actual moving process.

“Damn, I had no idea moving was so hard.” Percy said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sweater. Thank gods for his demigod training or else his muscles would have killed him long ago. “How many trips have we made?”

“Twenty six.” Annabeth answered. “I’m so tired of these damn stairs. And we have atleast six more trips to go. Then we have to actually unpack everything as well.”

“Okay, that’s it, we’ll live here for the rest of our lives, I’m not moving ever again.”

“That’s a deal, seaweed brain.”


End file.
